The Redeemer
by Talon0113
Summary: Evil fills the world. The darkness has gained it's hold upon much of the world, and few have the capabilities to stand against such relentless death. Though there are those who heed the call to action. The call to bring the light and fight the dark. They are The Redeemers.
1. Prologue

The Tale of Alentium

Long ago, there was a time of great strife. The 6 factions of Alentium, the Dwarves, the Orcs, the Humans, the Elves, the Gnomes, and the Giants collided in what is known as the great war, as well as "The Great Shaping". This was a time of massive warfare all across the land. The leaders of each of the armies were King Vendrick of the humans, High Lord Wulfnir of the Dwarves, Chancellor Telareth of the Elves, Sir Grenk of the Gnomes, Chief Uck-Brakkar of the Orcs, and Tribe Leader Bromel of the Giants. The Land was still new at this time, as species had only begun appearing sporadically, no one really knowing where the races truly began.

First came the Giants and their first Tribal Leader Bromel. The Giants are a gentle and peaceful race. The Giants shaped the continent, movings hills, making mountains that touch the skies, creating gaping holes in the ground where caves now exist, and overall shaping Alentium to what it is today. The Giants were peaceful for many centuries, until the great war, where they were almost completely wiped out. The Giants separated into different smaller tribes and don't try to come around humans very often anymore.

Secondly came the Elves, Telareth the Fair Being the first, their vast minds and elegant nature, as well as their longevity, has made them very exceptional in skills that take much time to master, especially magic. They sometimes like to brag about their many exceptional abilities and assume they are better than most, though there are also many elves that believe they are equal to the other races.

Next came the Humans, with King Venderick being their first. Well rounded in most abilities, though not excelling in anything either, Humans have always been known as the race of great social and economic growth, and they have always been dedicated to simply making their kingdoms stronger, as one. Humans have also been known to be the race that uses magic almost as much as Elves.

Next came the Gnomes, and as you probably guessed, Sir Grenk was indeed their first. The Gnomes are beyond exceptional craftsmen and tinkerers, making some of the most exceptional in the art of clockwork contraptions, especially their warriors. Gnomes do not wish to use magic very often, and due to this only ever use it when they are creating their warriors and when their contraptions need a little extra kick.

Next came the Dwarves, led by none other than mighty Wulfnir. The Dwarves are master craftsmen, though even more exceptional Blacksmiths. The Dwarves have always mastered in the arts of building exceptional pieces of armor and weapons. The Dwarves were never really known for using magic in Alentium, and have always worked towards smithing as their superior skill.

Finally, from the far north mountains of Veldigkaldt came the Orcs, the first of which was Uck-Brakkar. Orcs have always been a tribal race, one of which does not use magic, instead the orcs specialized in the use shamanic magic, not to be confused with arcane magic. Orcs are a ferocious race, being born in communities of which the strongest and the best survive. Orcs aren't bloodthirsty, though can be more aggressive than others.

The Great war was sparked in the 4th era, just a millennium after Orcs had appeared in Alentium. Humans and Elves favored each other over the other races, the Dwarves and the Gnomes worked as one, and the Giants and Orcs were a pair. The great war began when a large dispute began between the Giants/Orcs and the Dwarves/Gnomes. The Dwarves had begun mining in the caves of Giants and the Giants were very displeased by this, though being a peaceful race they didn't resort to fighting. There had been some scuffles but no real incidents between the two groups. Then it happened. One day a Dwarven mining party had be mining in a lone cave giant's territory, and this angered him. He asked them to leave, but did not speak good dwarven and could not communicate well with them. They continued to mine and the Giant reached out to stop them, but the dwarves immediately jumped to fighting, and began to attack the giant. The Giant, not wanting to die, fought back, though could not fight them all alone, and was eventually overpowered. The Giant toppled to the floor, where he was murdered in cold blood. His last words before he passed was "Avenge me my brothers!" a phrase that all dwarves remember to this day. The other Giants heard about this incident and mourned over their fallen brother. The once peaceful race had been incited with anger and revenge. They sought to teach the Dwarves a lesson.

Meanwhile the Human/Elven alliance were busy working towards making a better civilization for everyone, however once news had reached them of the Dwarvens dispute with the Giants, they knew in their hearts that this would not end good. The Giants seeked out the Orcs, in hopes that they would help them with their problem. The Orcs were unsure of what to do, they wanted to help, though it also didn't seem like something that should be done, though they soon agreed and begun their preparations for what was to come. The Dwarven king was disheartened at how his own kin could do such a thing, though he knew it was too late. The Giants would soon be upon them and they had to ready themselves. The Dwarves went to Vendrick and Telareth, in hopes that he could gain more support in the situation with the Giants. Vendrick agreed, however Telareth did not. Outraged, the Dwarven king asked why. Telareth responded with "I can not help an army of murderers it simply isn't right." The Dwarven king was prepared to counter her statement, though remembered that Vendrick was her ally, and did not risk anything. All in the land was grey, every being in the valley knowing the a war was about to take place and that it would not end well for anyone. Every army was specialized with one thing, the Gnomes and their army of Automatons, the Dwarves and their exceptional weapons and armor, the Humans and their well rounded versatility, the Giants and their massive sizes and strength, the Orcs and their shamanism and ferocity, and the Elves with their magic.

The war itself was fought upon a land spanning one hundred miles in radius. Many kingdoms arose to fight, and on that fateful day, the armies of man lined up to face their unmistakable destruction. The fighting in total last for 6 years, only ending when so many had been killed and slain that it was unanimously decided to hold a white peace conference. The land upon which the battle had been fought, however, was forever stained in that perfect circle. It was stained red, for so many had died that their blood had colored everything within the circle a deep red, and to this day people can still smell the blood emanating up, and hear the echoes of the spirits of the damned that infest the lands. This has been named "The Blood Circle" or "The Ring of Red"

Many stories follow this era, though our story does not rest there, but upon a more specific individual. The Redeemer.

_Hey Everyone, as I stated at the end, this is just a very quick intro into the world that is Alentium. If you would wish to learn more of it's past let me know, and I would be more than happy to share all of my grand adventures of this world! Thanks for the support! ~Talon_


	2. Chapter 1: A Call to Arms

The Redeemer

Chapter 1: The Call to Action

Darkness. It surrounds everything. Except light. When darkness threatens to consume the world that we know, it is light that defends. When darkness corrupts the souls of innocent bystanders and the individuals of purity, it is light that breaks the everlasting seal that is darkness itself. Since the dawn of the world and the existence of the original Old Ones, life has always been an ongoing battle between good and evil. People fight the evil within them and others, and some few decide to turn towards the darkness for further power, only to be inevitably consumed by the very presence they sought to control.

Not all is as dim and gloomy as it would seem, however, for there are always men and women prepared to fend off the ensuing corruption. Whether it be for valor, for honor, for greed, or for glory. These individuals undoubtedly fend off the pertinent evil around them. Among many of the individuals that fight this evil are The Redeemers. Men and women of both faith and fight. Individuals who dedicate their own souls to the study of divine magic and tactical prowess. These individuals do all in their own power to combat evil, so that the people around them may find comfort in the joys they often find themselves surrounded with.

The Redeemers are a group of individuals who devote their lives to healing, hope, and the overall betterment of life. All Redeemers begin their journeys in the church of the light, studying healing magic and more important healing such of surgery and medicines, learning all throughout their journey how to help others, focusing specifically on repentance and healing the broken hearts and spirits of others, hence the name "Redeemers". Through this righteous and rigorous study of the light they are each personally touched by the light, bestowing upon them a perpetual, faint, white glow.

They then go on to train with any guilds or kingdoms of their choice, studying under generals, soldiers, warriors, and other establishments of combat to gain their own specialized style of fighting, some deciding to study the way of the pistol and the sabre due to their speed and flexibility. Redeemers devote years to this study so that, should the need ever arise, they can defend with their weapons and strongly as they can with their light.

Throughout their lives, they wish only to do good, fighting the darkness that protrudes into the world and doing what is possible to bring about light. And many choose, after their years of study, to not devote themselves to any religious establishment or church, but rather to acknowledge the existence of all deities and to simply devote themselves to the light and good that surrounds all.. It is due to this reason that they may use the divine magic they possess while being both acknowledged, and in many cases, appreciated by the deities they know to surround the world, though they believe deeply that the universe and The Light is where true strength lies.

In the western side of the continent, a small, quaint Hamlet lies. What was once a surprisingly attractive spot for folk all around to visit its many elegant beauties, it now lies in a heap of rabble and dark dealings. The details of which remain a mystery to the many heroes and villains who inevitably decide to make their way there, be it for fortune, fame, blood, or some other incomprehensible reason for their self sacrifice.

Deep beneath this hamlet lies many treacherous and perilous entities, bent on the corruption and desecration of the normality of life. Many heed the call of the hamlets beckoning cry, though none have been strong enough mentally, or physically, to brave that which would inevitably be their own demise.

Though, cities away from the hamlet lived a humble, happy individual of the light. A Redeemer by the name of Amelie.

A body, clad in white monk robes hit the ground hard, sending a cloud of dust floating into the air as it did. A loud, feminine gasp was heard as she tried to rally her defense, only to be quickly straddled by another individual wear white monk robes. She put up her arms in defense as the other figure began meticulously beating its own hands into her defense, slowly but steadily whittling away the stamina of the girl. Suddenly, by surprise, the feminine figure reared her lower body upwards, wrapping her legs around the straddling figures neck and pulling down with unrelenting force. The figure let out a lower, more masculine grunt as he then began struggling against the choke hold of this woman's legs.

"Had enough yet?!" she exclaimed, gripping her attackers legs tightly with her arms and his head and neck with her thighs.

"You... I... Fuck!" the male tried to exclaim as he was being dragged down by the sheer power behind her legs.

In one motion, he tapped her leg three times, signalling his defeat. The girl smirked widely as she released him from her killer grip. The man stood up rapidly, grabbing for any air he could with his lungs. He turned to the girl, still brushing herself off and gasping as well.

"You've gotten very good at that over these years. It's amazes me you've already completed your three years of study. Your ordination is... when again?" The men asked, releasing his neck finally and going over to a small bench on the outside of the makeshift fighting arena.

"Tomorrow actually. Can't believe it's come so quickly, Oswald my friend." she said with a rather cheery attitude, despite having just humiliated her so called "friend".

Oswald gave her a nod as he wrapped a wet towel around his neck. The man wore only white pants during the fight. He was a rather tall individual, being 6'2 in stature and having a rather muscular build, having brown hair and emerald green eyes, though only soft stubble adorned his cheeks.

"Aye, it's come quicker than I could have ever imagined. Seems like just yesterday you arrived from the abbeys. A bright eyed little vestal you were, Amelie" he let out a hearty laugh that slowly turned into a pain filled cough.

Amelie laughed at his statement, grabbing her normal robes in one hand, as she too fought only in a sports bra and white monk pants that fit to her form. Amelie, though nowhere near as tall as Oswald, standing only at 5'9, was still a very toned woman, most of her strength coming from her lower body, she was clearly a woman of strength, though her skill came mostly from her agility and precision.

"Hey, I learned quickly! You only beat me for the first few months ok?" she said, remembering the days of when she began her combat training as a Redeemer.

Oswald gave her a pat on the back "Yes yes, and some fine ass kicking's they were indeed" he said, with yet another jovial laugh. He shook his head in enjoyment as he began walking to a building, presumably the barracks "Well, I'm off to wash the sweat and mud from my body, I shall see you tomorrow at the ordination 'Redeemer'!" he said, entering one of the side doors to the building.

Amelie chuckled to herself and gathered her things before entering one of the female washrooms as well. She entered into one of the bathhouses and removed her clothes, excited to clean herself up as well. She sighed in relief as the warm water caressed her skin upon entering the bath, and began meticulously cleaning herself of the dirt, sweat, and hints of blood. The steam from the bath further refreshed her as she relaxed. Tomorrow was, after all, her coronation as Redeemer. Six years finally came and went like they were nothing. Two years of studying the divine ways of The Light, and four years of extensive combat training. Many Redeemers choose different weapons to specialize in, her choice being the elegant and agile sabre, and the quick shooting pistol, having access to both close and medium distance combat should the need ever arise.

"_Four years. Four years I've been here. And soon, the world will be mine to explore. Finally I can spread happiness in more areas than just here. Finally._" Amelie thought to herself as the steam seemed to perpetually rise from her bath.

Amelie was a well known, and well liked woman of this city. Every day she would wake up and from dawn until dusk she would practice her combat skills as well as help every possible individual she came across. That was her goal. That was her desire. Coming from a...less than savory upbringing she vowed to always do good where good could be done. And she soon learned that good could be done just about everywhere in the world. She knew what sadness felt like, and never wanted anyone to have to go through that as well. Never.

As an hour passed, Amelie finally decided to exit the bath, feeling refreshed and clean. She exited the bathhouse and made her way through the crowded streets of the city she had loved for so long. As she made her way down, passing by many folk and greeting just about every one of them, she noticed a small crowd gathering at the middle of one of the streets she was strolling down. She heard loud words being spoken from an unseen figure, as the groups of individuals seemed to drown out the speaker. She neared the group and it was clear the group was intrigued by the sudden appearance of this raving figure.

"Darkness itself grows stronger every single day! The heart of this evil can be found, however, at the Gunderson estate. A Hamlet west of here! We always search for able bodies ready and willing, with little regard to your previous crimes or wrongdoings. All are welcome, please! Please help us eradicate this evil!" shouted a man of old age, a hunchback, and a gnarled wooden staff.

"Listen to this man, ramble on about nonsense. There's no root of evil, hahaha!" Spoke a cackling old feminine voice.

"The man is a fool, thinking he can lure people into coming with him to some unknown place with unknown people! It's clearly a trick!" Said another lower, masculine voice.

The crowds began to slowly disperse until only a few individuals, and Amelie, remain. The man called out to the groups "Fools! You turn a bllind eye to the evils that have been so clearly outlined for you! Fools I say!" he shrieked out as they left.

It was strange. Amelie was already used to sensing good and evil within people, and being a decent judge of character, though this man indeed spoke the truth. She felt it in his voice and in his tone. Though, perhaps she was just eager to leave and find a place to share her talents with.

"How can we know what you speak of is truth, friend?" she spoke up to the man. He was much more visible now, and was clearly nearing the end of his life in age, as he had many wrinkles and, with a ragged old robe adorning his seemingly frail body. His own stature was certainly not much more impressive. Any less body weight and the man could be considered malnourished.

"Ah...you, girl. You are...surrounded in light. A Redeemer? No. But soon. Yes you would do wonderfully. Surely you must come along!" he said, as if he had finally found some important long lost item.

Amelie chuckled at the man, though had to admit to herself that he was clearly gifted in wisdom, for how else could he know that she was to be a Redeemer soon?

"I..can not my friend. I have much to accomplish still before I can leave this place." she added sadly, though mostly sad for him. It seemed like a wonderful opportunity.

The old man nodded, his face folding into more of a frown, though reluctantly he nodded.

"Ah. I see. Very well young one, I do hope you have a good day. Your presence is...refreshing" he said, somewhat relieved.

Amelie nodded and smiled at the comment, "Appreciated. Please have such a wonderful day" she said happily before continuing forward.

What a strange occurrence. A man she had never before met in her life suddenly knew so many things of her? That couldn't be coincidence. Perhaps he was a patron of the light? Or...the dark. Nevermind that, she had an ordination to attend on the morrow, and she needed to rest.

After walking for a few more minutes, she came upon her quaint, little house given to her by the city as a temporary lodging space until her training as a Redeemer was done. She entered the house and sighed in relief. It was a little place, with little to it besides a place to sleep, cook food, and rest. She undressed down to her stockings and lay down onto her back on her bed, staring up into the ceiling with a wide smile upon her cheeks. She still couldn't believe it had been four years later. She started her Redeemer journey at a young 17. Now, six years later, she was already 23 and finishing her studies. She smiled brightly as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep, much needed sleep.

The morning came as quickly as the night had fallen and Amelie opened her eyes to the chirping of birds and the slight noise of inhabitants moving about outside. She rubbed her eyes groggily and stood up, her hair being a large mess. She loved sleep, but her hair did not. She grabbed her comb, toothbrush and began simultaneously combing her hair and brushing her teeth. As she finished, she went to her wardrobe that consists of… the same seven pairs of monk style robes.

"Hmm...What should I wear?" she asked herself aloud sarcastically as she perused the monotonous selection. Suddenly she realized it was ordination day. She went to the back of her wardrobe to find a box. She opened them and unveiled the pair of robes she had been holding onto for seven years. The Robes of the Redeemer. Face happy as can be, she adorned them. The robes were pure white, signifying that she herself would be a force of the light. The hemming was lined with a beautiful gold and the cloth was very intricately sewn.

Readily clothed and groomed, Amelie left the house and headed through the city she had known so well to the royal palace. It was a beautiful building. Certainly not as big as some palaces, but it was big nonetheless, made of elegant marble and quartz stone.

The guards already awaited her arrival, smiling as she approached the main entrance. She gave them a gracious nod and readied herself to enter.

"The day has finally come, hasn't it Amelie?" the guard on the left asked in a more rich, medium toned voice.

She gave the man a happy nod "Aye, it has Arthur. Strange" She said, her heart so full of happiness.

Just as the guard went to answer, the door opened to the royal chamber, where a line of royal guardsmen stood in perfect unison, at the end stood what appeared to be a priest in very ostentatious clothing and beside him, the king and queen themselves. Amelie's face could not be smiling more brightly. In the line of the guards, one of them was very obviously Oswald, smiling brightly behind his full face helmet.

Amelie walked down the scarlet rug, every step full of years of study and learning. Years of struggles with friends, family, and many others. Years full of loss, gain, happiness, and sadness. As she finally reached the end, the priest smiled brightly, as did the King and Queen.

"Welcome Amelie. You have proven yourself to be a dedicated student of the light. Having given so many years of your life to the light, The Church of the Holy Light, and all other churches, recognize you as a full fledged Redeemer. May your actions be forever for the betterment and happiness of all those around you. By the authority of the light, I bestow upon you two gifts. First, these weapons…" as he paused, a large rectangular box was brought before her. Inside was the most elegantly crafted sabre she had ever seen, its blade of perpetually glistening metal, and the hand being pure opal and birch wood. The other weapon, a mastercrafted pistol, its frame made of a white wood she could not identify and a large opal handle.

Her eyes grew wide as emotions and happiness filled her soul. She took them and strapped them both to her hips.

"Secondly, it is my pleasure to bestow upon you the ultimate sign of a Redeemer. The Aura of Light" he said and, with a single wave of his hand, Amelie was suddenly overcome with the most intense feeling of love and peace she could have ever possibly felt and suddenly, within a moment, her body was covered with a faint, yet ever present white glow.

"You may now rise, Redeemer Amelie" the priest said happily. Amelie stood upwards and smiled profusely. She turned to the King and Queen and grinned "It is an honor, Redeemer Amelie" the Queen said with a respectful bow of her head. The king gave her an equal bow "It's been an honor, Redeemer" he said quietly.

With that, Amelie gave the three one last respectful bow before turning around and heading back out of the palace. As she exited the palace however, her mind would not leave the thought of the old man who had invited her to the hamlet. She knew, without a doubt, that she had to investigate. She returned to her home and began packing up her clothes as well as her survival gear. A blanket, tent, rations, cookware and the like. After she finished packing she took one final look at the house she had called hers for the last four years and smiled, a single tear fell from her cheek as the memories flooded her mind.

"Goodbye" she uttered quietly to herself as she walked out of it for the last time. She walked outside and headed to the old man she had met previously, who was still there, sitting quietly eating a bowl of food, it's contents unknown to her.

"I'm ready" she said blatantly. The old man stopped his slurping and looked up with some shock. He gulped and smiled a toothy grin, or rather partially toothy.

"Oh, w-wonderful! Let us be off immediately!" he exclaimed, stashing his things into a small wagon that he had brought with him. He boarded the wagon and beckoned Amelie aboard, though just before he boarded, she was waved down by Oswald.

"Amelie!" he exclaimed, running to her. "You didn't think you could just leave without giving me a hug, did you?" he asked jokingly.

Amelie smiled and laughed as she gave him the hug he had ran all this way to get,

"I'm gonna miss you Oswald" she smiled, releasing him as she looked into his emerald green eyes.

He smiled back to her, some visible pain adorned his face, though he stood strong "Get out there and kick the darkness's ass Ok? For all of us" he said, playfully punching her robed arm.

She nodded happily "Of course my friend. I'll see you again soon, Ok?" she said with a smile. He simply nodded and let her board the wagon.

As she boarded the wagon, she couldn't believe how fast things were suddenly happening. She was deemed a Redeemer just an hour ago, and now she was leaving to a strange, unknown hamlet with an unknown evil. She laughed at herself as she thought.

"It's gon' be a long ride. Better git yerself comfy!" he said as he whipped the horses, and the wagon began to move.

Amelie sat back against the wagon, smiling to herself as she slowly closed her eyes to rest. Whatever was ahead of her, she was more than ready to face it.

~_Hello everyone! Thanks so much to everyone who reads this, and even more thanks to those who decide to stick it out! If you have any suggestions, please let me know! Thanks again!_~ Talon


End file.
